Talk:Swift Belt Guide by Ilean
NPC Hate Rating and Ability to Pop NMS Just a clarification on the hate reset when popping the NM. It only lowers it to Level 2, so you will still aggro Fomors. The word "minimum" was used in the guide and this may confuse some people and make them think their hate is reset to Level 1 and thus will not aggro Fomors. So it is reset to minimum aggroing level, but not the real minimum which is Level 1 and no aggro. --JTimmons 17:36, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I noticed that even once Resauchamet says you have maximum hate ("The grip of evil is tightening on the very essence...) you still may find that you get the message "Your heart is racing" when checking the Stale Draft, and are unable to pop the NM. This happened to me and after one more night of killing Fomors in Lufaise Meadows I had enough hate to pop Balor. May want to alter the wording slightly in the guide, unless you know of another explanation. ^Message is from 2 years ago, but yes. The NPC giving you that message is not enough, as mentioned on the fomor hate page. Fixed just now to avoid further inconvenience..--Coffeeandapples 09:28, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Just a few things: lvl 4 and lvl 5 hate are the same ("The grip of evil is tightening on the very essence...) so you may need to kill a few more after you get this speech just to be sure. Also: Sneak does not get cancelled as you pop the NM, it only cancels if you get hit. Therefore luckily there is a 2-3 second delay between popping and it spawning, more than enough time for you to get out of the room where you can safely fight it in the corridor. Byrthnoth: The NMs in the sacrium swift belt rooms are not PTd in any way - they are all single pulls although you really dont need to pull any of them. Sneak wont wear, just have someone opening the door for you with sneak on ^^ Another thing: Theres no mention of how hard these NMs really are, just opinion so i thought id mention here about them, you can add them in as you seem Fit. Hume and Galka are the easiest to kill, and you can take them down as a party of 4. You need 2 Tanks, one must be a NIN, the other can be NIN or PLD and 2 mages to cure - i suggest 1 RDM for refresh, and 1 BLM for elemental DoTs. Simple fight, just pull, NIN tanks as much as they can PLD takes hate when shaddows are down. RDMs and BLM keep the NMs enfeebled and cure as needed, BLM dont nuke you will need the MP and wont want the hate - saying that @10% nuke all you like to kill it. With these methods no 2hours - or meds were needed, it was clean sailing - takes about 10 mins per kill. Pantmonkey 07:53, 21 January 2008 (UTC)--User: Pantmonkey ^^-- I just got back from fighting the CoP Boss in here for some LS buddies and once we were finished, we attempted to pop the Swift Belt NM... except my hate was reset. Before we left for the mission, I checked my hate with the NPC in Tavnazian Safehold and it was maxed. I hadn't killed any Orcs or anything since last time I checked my hate, so I think the Boss Fight reset my hate. Ciaphas 09:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC)--User: Ciaphas-- The popping of the NM does not completely clear hate. --Tsavi 01:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :How have you tested that?-- 02:48, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Drop Rate Discussion Note: I am not the author of this guide, however, i wanted to provide my experience. as of 1/1/09, ( when i did my swift belt run), we got 9 belts in a row then stopped, dropped everytime, which leads me to believe that SE has changed the drop rate to 100% or near 100%, this is yet to be proven, but it is very pleasing. *'New Note:' I'm not the author or the guy that posted the above^ but yeah on 1/10/2009 did this run 6 times... went 0/6 on it that drop is still probably unchanged. *'New Note:' I'm not either of the guys above but, I farm the Fomor Codex and sell them in my bazaar. I have had several people buy them from me over and over again because they do not drop for them. I had one person buy five of them before he got the drop. Might want to add the drop rate of Swift Belt to here. (What is it?) Also, maybe offer more detailed battle plans for the Fomor NM fights including the number of people you should bring. Also, are any of the Fomor in those rooms partied? Such things would be good to note. -Byrthnoth 09:04, 26 June 2007 (CDT) This is pretty obvious to everyone who looks onto other pages concerning this, but the drop rate is anywhere from 20~30%. I've gone 0/19 so far, so It's definitely no where near 100% drop rate.Kyofooyo 15:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) My own experience: 0/8 without a THF, 5/9 with. Phoneybone 02:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Just did 8 run on this. drops went as follows elvaan: 2/3 Mithra: 0/3 Hume: 0/1 Taru: 0/1 Dont know if drops are usually this bad. but atleast from this run it seems that elvaan got the highest drop rate by far. ~-~Zanno~-~ 05:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- 4/4 Hume, 1/1 Galka...quite lucky??? I suspect there is some set of circumstances that can lead to 100% drops, but I have no clue what they are :P --Gibgezr 03:48, October 5, 2009 (UTC)